Souviens toi du cinq novembre
by Kalyppe
Summary: Les Moldus ont découvert l'existence des sorciers. La chasse aux sorcières a commencé. A soixante-douze ans, deux sorciers se retrouvent dans un abri pour sorciers.


N.d.A: Rien à voir avec Poudlard. OS OOC Ouf of Character qui ne respecte pas les personnalités de l'oeuvre de Rowling. Les moldus connaissent le monde sorcier et en voici une des consèquences ...

**_Souviens toi du cinq novembre_**

C'était le soixante dixième Noël qu'ils voyaient depuis qu'ils étaient nés.

Assis au bord de la cheminée, ils étaient silencieux, regardant un point dans le feu. Leurs fauteuils étaient l'un près de l'autre. Ils n'avaient qu'a faire un seul petit mouvement pour se toucher mais ils semblaient trop absorbés dans leurs pensées pour le remarquer. D'ailleurs, remarquaient-ils seulement que c'était Noël ? Trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'ils puissent agir normalement.

Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avaient bien pu se passer entre ces deux pensionnaires. Ils semblaient être reliés par un fil d'ariane. Mais impossible d'en savoir plus. Ils n'avaient dit que le prénom de l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Certains s'en souvenaient encore...

« Bonjour Madame Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. Ici, c'est votre nouvelle maison.»

Hermione avait à peine réagis aux paroles de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle regardait autour d'elle cherchant quelque chose de familier mais tout lui paraissait froid et insipide.

Elle allait renoncer quand elle vit une chevelure blonde arriver vers elle dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Draco ! », laissa-t-elle échapper.

La tête blonde se retourna vers elle et lui lança une esquisse de sourire. Les infirmières ne perdirent pas de temps. Ayant enfin vu qu'Hermione était réactive à quelque chose, elles la placèrent à côté de Draco en espérant qu'ils se sociabilisent ensemble. Cela n'avait malheureusement eu les effets escomptés... Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas plus joyeux parce qu'ils étaient ensembles.. chacun ayant trop d'horreurs dans la tête pour pouvoir se permettre d'être heureux.

Cette journée du cinq novembre était gravée dans leur tête. La journée où les Moldus avaient compris qu'il y avait un monde sorcier tout près du leur. La journée où avait commencé une véritable chasse aux sorcières et sorciers. Hermione et Draco avaient tout fait pour protéger leurs enfants de la folie des Moldus. Mais même avec leur magie, ils étaient seuls face à des centaines d'êtres qui leur vouaient une haine indescriptible. Les Moldus avaient forcé l'entrée de leur maison et tout détruit sur leur passage, y compris leurs enfants. Ensuite, ils s'étaient occupés des deux sorciers .. Ils les avaient laissés en vie mais même si leur inconscient pouvait faire oublier ce moment, leurs corps, eux, ne pourraient jamais effacer la trace de ce jour.

Merlin seul sait comment, ils avaient été séparés et pris en charge par différentes personnes, jusqu'à ce jour où des sorciers résistants avaient décidé de recueillir tous les sorciers touchés par la folie des Moldus. C'est comme cela qu'Hermione et Draco s'étaient retrouvés dans ce havre où ils pouvaient essayer de reprendre une vie normale et même de retoucher à la magie un jour.

Pendant plus de vingt ans, ils passèrent leurs journées assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans un regard, sans une parole. Mais tout dans leur attitude figée semblait dire « pardonne moi ».

Et les voici maintenant, le jour de Noël, à soixante-dix ans, toujours dans leur mutisme. Les autres pensionnaires jouaient ou chantaient des chants de Noël. Tout débordait de vie autour d'eux. C'est au milieu de cette atmosphère festive et chaleureuse que le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle n'entendait plus le souffle de Draco juste à côté d'elle. Elle détourna son regard de la cheminée. Son Draco n'avait pas changé depuis toute ses années. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Avec maladresse et émotion, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je te pardonne », souffla-elle dans un murmure.


End file.
